Emily Longbottom and The Kennedy Weasley Dilemma
by Madam Emily Longbottom
Summary: Emily Longbottom is the daughter of Luna Scamander and Neville Longbottom. Her step - mother, Hannah, hates her. So it's a relief for her when she goes to Hogwarts at last. That is, at least, until her best friend, Kennedy Weasley, starts getting strange messages from a certain Slytherin...


"Emily! Ugh, come on!" Cassie yelled at her younger sister. The eleven year old groaned.

"Just five more minutes!" She begged her older sister. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Two. You're going to Hogwarts today," Cassie scowled, turning out of her sister bedroom and marching down the stairs. Emily grinned at her pillow.

"Today I'm going to Hogwarts!" She sung.

Emily was the third in her family and the second girl. The eldest was Lucas Alastor, who graduated last year and was in Gryffindor. Then there was Cassie Hermione, who was a fifth year and a prefect for Hufflepuff. Then there was her, Emily Luna, who was starting her first year this year. Then there was Jason Harry, who was nine and Lavinia Ginvera, who was four.

Emily hoped to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, the only two uninhabited Longbottom houses. With her mother's blond hair and her father's brown eyes and freckles, she was certainly different to the rest of her family, all of which had brown hair, blue eyes and no freckles. But she liked it that way.

She hoped out of bed and dressed in her black Hogwarts robe. She combed through her blond hair and stuck a blue and green ribbon in it. Smiling, she skipped down for her breakfast.

"How's it going, honey?" Her father asked. Emily grinned.

"Great!" She burst out, "I can't wait!" He smiled at her.

"Looking forward to Hogwarts, then," He smiled. Emily nodded.

"Yes, I am," Emily replied. Cassie walked into the lounge room and sat in a black armchair.

"Don't get yourself into trouble," Cassie warned, "I'll be watching you," All Emily could do was grin. She loved Cassie, as she was her only other sibling, other than Jason and Lucas, who shared the same mother as her. Emily's mother, Luna, had divorced her father when she was three and married some guy called Rolf, and they had two kids called Lysander and Lorcan who were Lavinia's age. Emily hated her step mother, Hannah, who was Lavinia's mother. Hannah tried to be quite nice to Cassie, Lucas, Emily and Jason, and had succeeded with the other three. But Emily was almost the spitting image of her mother, and Hannah didn't seem to be able to quite get past that twinge of jealousy.

"Would you like anything?" Hannah asked, carrying a tray with six glasses of water on it and lots of pieces of toast balanced on a plate, "Cassie? Neville, dear? Emily." Hannah's left eye twitched as she stared at Emily. Emily felt all the blood in her body rush to her face.

"I'm right, thanks love," Neville told his wife, standing up and kissing her on the cheek before sitting down again.  
"Yes please," Cassie grinned, taking two pieces of toast and a glass of water off the tray. Emily gulped.

"No thank you," She said in a squeaky voice. Hannah seemed to glare at her before walking up the staircase, calling to Jason and Lavinia.

"You're so lucky you have Kennedy," Cassie grinned, peering at Emily through her glasses. Emily nodded slowly.

"Kennedy? Kennedy Weasley?" Emily asked. Cassie rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, Roxie the fourth year's little sister!" Cassie snapped. Emily smirked.

"What, your crushes' little sister?" Emily teased. Cassie went red with anger.  
"I'M NOT GAY!" She yelled. Emily rolled her eyes.

"No, Freddie, stupid!" Emily retorted. Cassie's face fell.

"Oh. Yeah. Him," She shrugged. Lavinia raced down the stairs, chewing on a piece of toast and a glass of water rocking in her hand.  
"We go Hoggy Warts!" She clapped. Neville stood up.

"I'm going to get changed," He announced suddenly. Cassie stood up just as quickly and her glasses fell off. She groped around on the floor looking for them while her father stomped down the hall to go to his bedroom to get changed.

"There they are," Emily said, picking up her glasses and handing them over. Cassie put them on and smiled.

"Thank you," She said, hurrying upstairs. Lavinia pulled out a magical moving train set and made it go round and round.

_What will Hogwarts be like? _Emily wondered, wondering if all those stories would finally come true.


End file.
